Bundar
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Nee, Sasuke, bukankah kau bilang besok kau ada tes menyanyi?"/"Um. Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu 'Bulung Kakak Tua', tapi aku tidak hafal liliknya."/"Mau nii-chan ajari?"/ Gaje, Au, Abal. Rated T for language. RnR? :D


**Bundar**

**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family, Humor****, Drabble**

**WARNING: ****A****bal, OOC, aneh, garing-kriyuk-kriyuk, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-chan_, apa kau melihat topiku yang bundar?" bocah laki-laki sembilan tahun itu berlari-lari menghampiri ibunya yang tengah sibuk memasak. Uchiha Mikoto menghela napas pelan, menatap anak laki-lakinya itu.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak tahu, Itachi... coba sana kau tanya ayahmu." Kata wanita itu lembut. Uchiha Itachi menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang berada di teras rumah dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan pisang goreng. Tak lupa koran langganannya.

"_Tou-chan_, apa kau melihat topi bundarku?" Itachi menarik-narik ujung baju Uchiha Fugaku, membuat pria itu mendengus pelan, "_T__ou-chan_ tidak tahu, Itachi... coba sana kau tanya adikmu." Itachi kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah saat tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki lima tahun berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah horor.

"_TOU-CHAN_! Aku menemukan alien!" teriakan bocah lima tahun itu membuat Fugaku nyaris menyemburkan kopi di dalam mulutnya. Pria itu menoleh, menatap putra bungsunya yang menyodorkan sebuah benda bundar hijau lumutan menjijikkan yang sudah ditumbuhi jamur disana-sini.

"Ini pasti alien bodoh yang jatuh dali ufo dan telsesat, _tou-chan_! Kita halus memusnahkannya!" kata Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah meyakinkan. Fugaku _sweatdrop_ mendengar imajinasi anaknya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Sementara kening Itachi berkerut. Sepertinya dia mengenal alien itu. Kalau tidak salah alien itu—

"GYAAA! ITU TOPIKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka Itachi-_nii_ menggunakan topi jelek bulukan sepelti itu." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya sambil memainkan boneka voodoo-nya—yeah, dia suka mengoleksi boneka voodoo yang aneh-aneh itu. Itachi mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya topiku itu bundar dan lebih bagus dari boneka voodoo-mu yang mengerikan itu."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tajam, "Boneka ini tidak mengelikan Itachi-_nii_... boneka ini indah..." sebelum kemudian bocah lima tahun itu terkikik aneh. Itachi kembali mendengus kesal. Tapi kemudian bocah sembilan tahun itu tersenyum aneh—menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"_Nee, _Sasuke, bukankah kau bilang besok kau ada tes menyanyi?" tanya Itachi, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka voodoo miliknya, menatap Itachi dengan kening berkerut, sebelum kemudian mengangguk polos, "Um. Aku ingin menanyi lagu 'Bulung Kakak Tua', tapi aku tidak hafal liliknya..."

Itachi menyeringai, "Mau _nii-chan_ ajari?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, TK Konoha tampak ramai oleh anak-anak—tentu saja, namanya saja TK alias Taman Kanak-kanak. Dan di dalam sebuah kelas, tampak Sasuke tengah duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikan temannya yang tengah menyanyi di depan kelas.

"Sasuke, kau mau menyanyi apa?" tanya Namikaze Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku mau menyanyi 'Bulung Kakak Tua'." Jawab Sasuke bersemangat. Naruto ber-'wah' takjub, "Wah... 'Bulung Kakak Tua'? jadi bulung Itachi-_nii_ itu sudah tua, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk senang—padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Naruto itu.

"Sasuke... ayo sekarang giliranmu." Kata Umino Iruka-_sensei_. Sasuke mengangguk senang dan melangkah ke depan kelas.

"Kau mau menyanyi apa, Sasuke?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ ramah. Sasuke tersenyum dengan imut, "Bulung Kakak Tua."

"Nah, kalau begitu, silahkan menyanyi."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan lewat mulut, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak gugup. Dia mengingat-ingat nyanyian yang diajarkan Itachi kemarin. Kemudian dengan bersemangat, bocah lima tahun itu mulai menyanyi;

_Bulung~ kakak~ bundal~_

_Hinggap~ di jendela~_

_Kalau~ tidak~ bundal~_

_Bukan~ bulung~ kakak~_

"Kelen!" seru Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti anak-anak di dalam kelas. Sementara Iruka-_sensei_ _sweatdrop_. Siapa yang mengajari anak itu bernyanyi seperti itu? Aneh-aneh saja!

"Wah, Sasuke, padahal tadi kau bilang bulung Itachi-_nii_ itu sudah tua, tapi telnyata bulung Itachi-_nii_ itu bundal, ya? Kelen sekali."

"Tentu saja!"

Lagi-lagi, Iruka-_sensei_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
